


Wrong Park

by coffecolors



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Graduation, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Sexual Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffecolors/pseuds/coffecolors
Summary: Graduating online because of a damn pandemic sucks. It sucks even more sending the wrong message to the wrong Park during the video call.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 28
Kudos: 101
Collections: The GraduaXion





	Wrong Park

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally unplanned and it came out of nowhere but I hope you enjoy and laugh as much as I did? Big thank you to the Mods and of course my beta-best friend for helping me out so much!!! Enjoy this little thing.

Baekhyun hates this pandemic and the people who don’t understand shit about what's going on in the world right now. If his country was a little bit more organized, if people actually cared about health and safety, he wouldn't be here in the first place, killing his last brain cell as he tries to submit his thesis so he can have a lame-ass graduation. 

Every department will have its own meeting just for the sake of order instead of making a mess out of more than three hundred people gathered in a Zoom call. Thank goodness their own department is a small group of 95 students. Huh. He wasn't even surprised by the small amount. Half his classmates decided to cancel this semester and come back when everything went back to normal. But he couldn't afford more years there to pull off something like that. It was this or nothing.

And there’s Baekhyun in a stupid gown and a ridiculous hat that makes him look fat and that little thread hanging on top is making him go _feral_. If this was a normal ceremony he wouldn’t care about anything but just getting his diploma, but no, instead he’s stuck getting a virtual one for now. With a sigh, he inspects the screen and all the people in there. There's Kyungsoo in the middle trying to adjust his hat —annoyed as ever, Jongin looks busy probably playing games on his phone and Jongdae seems to be _very late_ to his own graduation. 

He can't believe his parents paid a lot of money just to get this mess.

And finally, he spots a couple of brothers, the Parks: perfect as always. Both soon to become professional architects, they stand out in the corner of his screen. There’s Park Sehun, his best friend who catches sight of him and waves both hands in order to say hello. He does the same as Sehun shuffles around a bit to make space for his brother, Park Chanyeol, who joins him later, making his heart skip a beat. 

Yeah, he knows having a crush on your best friend's brother is totally cliché. But can you blame him? He was totally his type. Tall, intelligent, body full of tattoos. Not that Sehun was any different but they had a different type of connection. He could totally barf in front of Sehun and be ashamed of the same thing in front of Chanyeol. Also, he’s known them since they were teenagers. Chanyeol may or may not already know about his pining over him, because knowing his best friend and his inability to keep his mouth shut, it couldn’t be kept a secret for that long. Still, Sehun should mind his own goddamn business.

  
  
It’s complicated, honestly, and they’ve had their slips. Checking each other out when no one was paying attention to them, joking about how it would be like to be in a relationship so they can gross Sehun out (in reality, he prays to God Chanyeol notices the hints, that in fact, he _does_ want a relationship with him, Sehun be damned). He almost feels like he’s in the _Kissing booth,_ except Sehun doesn’t care if they date or not but maybe he feels like the whole situation may be uncomfortable. 

Baekhyun sighs. 

They are still waiting for the director to log onto the meeting, in the meantime, he sends a message to his friend just to stop looking at the screen, more specifically, stop looking at the man of his dreams. 

_**To: Park S.**  
_ _You look like shit from here.  
Unlike your_ _brother... you’re a disgrace to that family._

He’s not surprised to watch Sehun flipping him off on the screen, giving him an evil smile before showing that exact message to his brother. _That fucker._ Baekhyun can see them talking and it’s the worst thing that could happen to him because he can’t listen to what they’re saying and they have the nerve to cover their mouths too so he can’t even attempt to read their lips. Are they discussing on what to do to annoy him? About his last message? About his undeniable love for Park Chanyeol? 

Baekhyun bites his own fingers when the anxiety is too much for him to handle. Sehun hasn’t even replied to his message and he starts to regret every choice he’s made so far. His worries need to take a seat on the back of his head because the director logs on and he’s all set to graduate already so he can turn his computer off and disappear for a couple of days.

 _  
_ _  
_ In the middle of the ceremony, he continues thinking about that text. It wasn’t harmful, he was just teasing, no need to take it that far. Then he starts to look for them on the screen and he finds Sehun alone. Trying to keep a stoic face, he looks around, going over all the tiny squares in order to find Chanyeol, who seems to have turned on his own computer. 

The dynamic is simple. The director will call everyone, one by one, and each person will say a few words, a brief kind of _thank you_ speech. Everyone sounds professional in their answer, saying things like “Thankful for the amount of knowledge I’ve gotten in these four years” and shit like that. Baekhyun is mildly panicking because he doesn’t have a clue on what to say and he gotta think fast because his last name is Byun and the director is running out of last names starting with A.

Amidst his crisis, his phone vibrates on the table. He had to look twice because he just got a text from the Park Chanyeol himself and any progress he managed while trying to come up with some wise words to say was long forgotten, in fact, his mind went full reboot mode.

_**From: Park C.**  
_ _Baek! Hey!  
I just wanted to tell you congratulations man. __We did it!  
_ _I must confess I miss you around the house either bothering Sehun or playing video games with me.  
It’s nice to see your face.  
_

Baekhyun wants to scream but for obvious reasons, he can’t. Soon he gets another text. 

_  
_ _**From: Park C.**  
_ _Good luck with your thank you-speech.  
I know you don’t like talking in public…  
_ _I mean, it’s not public but you know what i mean.  
_ _Nevermind, just… don’t think about anything else, yeah?  
_ _Say whatever you feel like._

  
_**To: Park C.**  
_ _Chanyeol! thank you. I miss you too.  
_ _I mean, i miss hanging out with you both.  
_ _Congratulations to you too!  
_ _And sorry about that message  
I mean  
I just wanted to annoy sehun_

**_From: Park C._** _  
_ _Oh. don’t worry about it, i know._ _  
_

“Thank you, Miss Bae, for those heartwarming words. Now onto architect Byun Baekhyun, please share some words with us”

Another text.

_**From: Park C.**  
_ _btw you look cute in that hat (:_

Jesus fucking Christ. First of all, he thanks his crappy internet for messing with the video quality and helping him conceal the redness on his face. He quickly turns on his microphone. “ok baekhyun, short and simple”. But Park Chanyeol just called him _cute_.

“Hi, uh, I’d like to thank all my teachers and… and the friends I’ve made along the way because without them I wouldn’t be able to be here today and…”

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun, could you repeat that? Everything froze mid-sentence”

He can see his friends laughing at him, specially Sehun who is slamming the desk he’s in.

“Sure, uh… Thank you to my friends and the university”

Short and simple, he can’t afford to embarrass himself even more. He turns off the mic again and sighs for the nth time.

**_From: Park S._** _  
_ _dude your speech  
__was the most boring speech on the history of speeches EVER_

_**From: Park C.**   
_ _you did great!_

Spotting Chanyeol again, the taller is trying to get his attention by showing him an enthusiastic thumbs up.

Uf. That glorious hand. He's not saying Chanyeol's hands are perfection bu- nevermind, that's exactly what he's saying. Those fingers, oh, those thick, precious fingers would feel so nice on him… 

God, if he would just make a move or something. But he’s not doing that bad, right? He didn’t forget about what he said; he looks cute, Chanyeol thinks he’s cute. He can hear his heartbeat right on his ears while he hurriedly types a rant to his best friend.

_**To: Park C.**  
_ _yeah well i hope you fucking choke during your speech  
_ _also, fuck, your brother can like fuck me into oblivion, scream another bitch's name and i wouldn't mind. he’s been so supportive UNLIKE SOMEONE i know, you’re such an useless friend u know, sehun, gtfo_ _  
_

He was a simple man. He didn't need to double-check because he would never mess up. But being distracted does its things, and next thing he knew, he saw Chanyeol looking away from the camera just to see his phone.

What a coincidence, because he just sent…

S and C can pretty much look-alike when you’re distracted.

_**From: Park C.** _ _  
_ _I can do that anytime.  
No need to annoy my brother with your horny thoughts._

Shit. Oh shit. Oh, fucking shit.

_**From: Park C.**  
_ _Baekhyun?_

All Byun Baekhyun wanted was to close the laptop. He left this fucking world. His brain shut down, his mind went totally blank. Chanyeol can see his face going from pale to extremely red to pale again. Maybe he’s fainting. He tried to play it cool by laughing and he heard his mother asking him from the kitchen what was so funny. Baekhyun wants to know the same.

_**To: Park C.** _ _  
_ _im sorry i ididnt mean thtat!_

_**From: Park C.**  
_ _You didn’t?_

He looks to the screen and Chanyeol is doing the same. Are those puppy eyes? 

**_From: Park S._** _  
_ _Stop thirsting for my brother, it’s making me nauseous_ _  
_ _I can literally see you two texting each other_  
  


_**To: Park S.** _ _  
_ _FUCK  
_ _YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111!!!!_

This was Sehun’s fault after all. He wants to scream so bad but he can’t show himself like that on camera in front of the entire department of architecture. He doesn’t want to look at the screen again, he’s too ashamed. One thing was lightly flirting with him, another straight up telling him _fuck me._

He still hasn’t said anything to Chanyeol ‘cause he just felt like crawling into a hole and hiding. At least the hiding part he could do thanks to the pandemic, maybe the only good thing about it all. But before hiding, he had to actually reply.

_**To: Park C**.  
_ _uh, yeah maybe I did mean that, so what?_

_**From: Park C.**  
_ _I see._

_**To: Park C.**  
_ _Is that… bad?  
i'm sorry if i made you uncomfortable_

He doesn’t get a reply for the next five minutes and now he’s checking Chanyeol on the screen, again, who for some reason seems to be smiling like an idiot for the whole world to see. 

**_From: Park C._** _  
_ _After this pandemic shitshow is over  
__wanna go on a date with me?_

Baekhyun didn’t know what was going to happen next; he’s an architect now but he’s still trying to figure out life. What if he wanted to do that with Park Chanyeol? 

There’s only one thing Baekhyun _has_ to answer. 

**_To: Park C._** _  
_ _Absolutely._


End file.
